


war

by manzana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, movie date!! with chaperone momo!!, these two would be the kind to have a movie date with a completely competitive undertone to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzana/pseuds/manzana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin bets haru he can sit through any movie of haru's choosing without crying once. it's likely the most foolish bet he's ever made. haru doesn't seem too concerned anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [my tumblr](http://princessbubblgum.tumblr.com/post/107350964734/rinharu-momo-6463-words-part-of-a-collab-w) !! collab w/ tumblr user [rymdmonster](http://rymdmonster.tumblr.com), inspired by fanart she drew!!

They're in Haru's bedroom, Haru laying on his stomach flipping through a magazine while Rin sits beside him, his back against the bed and his legs draped over Haru's back. It's about as casual as one can get, with an easy silence pervading between that's almost _too_ comfortable, foreboding even.

 

Rin had long since put on one of the CD's he'd brought: some Western singer he was fond of and that Haru had a hard time understanding. Every time a new track started, though, Rin would start kicking his feet ever so slightly where they were resting over Haru's back, causing Haru to look up from his magazine just to stare at the wall until the movement subsided. With the kicking, Rin would also tend to insistently nudge Haru's head with his toes and tell him, "listen to this one, it's really good."

 

For awhile, Haru would simply grunt along noncommittally, not really listening any more intently than he would have otherwise, but after the third or so time this occurs, Haru has to sigh and drop the magazine completely.

 

"You know I can't understand anything they're saying."

 

"Okay, but just listen to the way it _sounds_ ," Rin insists. There's an unmistakable touch of wistfulness and reverence in the way Rin says it, and Haru would be rather moved by how affected Rin could get by something like this if a) he were someone other than Haruka Nanase, and b) if this were anyone other than Rin Matsuoka. As it is, Haru had heard this sappy tone of voice in reaction to enough things for him to be completely desensitized to it.

 

"Do you put these CDs on when you're alone in your room and cry to yourself," Haru mumbles, talking down to the magazine.

 

Right on cue, Rin sputters nonsensically, interrupting the flow of lyrics he had been gently singing under his breath. He jabs Haru's back with his heel, protests, "no, I do _not_ cry! Dammit, Haru!"

 

Haru doesn't have to look at him to know he is likely blushing and covering his mouth with his hand. 

 

"Why can't you ever let me enjoy something without asking if I'm going to cry?" Rin continues. "You do this every time."

 

"Sorry," Haru mumbles, shrugging. He means it, he really does, he's sorry that even the gentle cooing of a _dove_ could reduce Rin to tears, and he expresses as much when he goes on, saying, "I just need to prepare myself if a tsunami is about to hit. Batten down the hatches and all that."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Come on, you cry over literally everything."

 

"I don't!" 

 

"You do." 

 

Rin scoffs. "When was the last time I cried?"

 

"Uh, yesterday?" Haru says, raising an eyebrow. "When I made you and Makoto dinner?"

 

"That was not crying! I just teared up a little, okay? Shut up."

 

"Right."

 

"IT'S A COMPLIMENT TO YOUR COOKING, JERK."

 

"Alright, well. Thanks then. I guess." 

 

Haru says nothing more because he doesn't have to. He didn't really feel like arguing, he never did, but he knew somebody else that got more of a kick out of having the last word in. He mentally counts down from five and right on cue, Rin nudges his head again, barking, "what's it going to take for you to cut that out?" 

 

"Maybe if you stop crying over everything I wouldn't say anything."

 

"Alright, how about this." Rin sits up and leans over, poking Haru in the head with his index finger. "You like making wagers, don't you, Haru?"

 

"Not really."

 

"This is so much easier when I'm dealing with Sousuke," Rin mutters, sighing. "Fine. I am proposing one anyway. Take it or leave it."

 

Haru remains silent, listening.

 

"Let's put me in a situation where I might _hypothetically_ 'cry'." He mockingly exaggerates the word 'hypothetically' and puts air quotes where appropriate. "I make it through without shedding a single tear and you don't call me a crybaby. Ever. Again."

 

"Fairly confident of you to make a deal like that."

 

"I'm very serious about this, if you couldn't tell." 

 

"Well, what do I get if you do cry? License to call you crybaby forever? I was already doing that."

 

"I'll let you swim in the heated indoor pool whenever you want."

 

"…"

 

" -- and I'll abuse my position of power and have, like, three Samezuka swimmers serving you canned mackerel."

 

Haru ponders this for a second, and then: "Yamazaki is one of them."

 

"Alright."

 

Haru sighs. "Fine. I'll play, but I get to pick what it is you do. And obviously I have to be there to witness it."

 

"Fair enough." Rin knows this is potentially dangerous, but it wouldn't make sense for him to pick the activity. 

 

"A movie -- " 

 

"NO."

 

"You didn't even let me say what kind of movie."

 

"I KNOW what kind of movie you're going to pick." 

 

Haru smirks. "Afraid I'll pick something too romantic? Or even just the slightest bit romantic?"

 

"No," Rin mutters. Pushing this would only prove Haru's point, so he relents. "I get to bring someone then."

 

"Why is that necessary."

 

"Because I don't want to watch a potentially romantic movie with just YOU."

 

"Fine." Haru pauses. "Not Yamazaki."

 

"Why not?" 

 

"I'm not here to third wheel you two."

 

"Whatever," Rin says, rolling his eyes. "I won't bring Sousuke."

 

"Deal."

 

Rin holds out his pinky, which Haru stares at without moving.

 

"I said I'd do it already."

 

"We need to swear."

 

"Just because you and Yamazaki need to sign a blood pact every time you two have some sort of agreement -- "

 

"Oh, shut up, give me your fucking pinky." 

 

The negotiations completed and the pinkies shook, Haru then goes right back to his magazine, completely unfazed by everything. Rin, unable to return to his own magazine however, can't help but stare at the back of Haru's head like he means to bore holes into it. Despite the years of friendship they had under their belts, Haru was still enigmatic enough that Rin was concerned for whatever he'd willingly signed up for. His gaze lingers for too long, with Rin wishing, as he had for many years, that he could somehow read his thoughts. 

 

"Stop staring," Haru finally mumbles, and it's only then that Rin manages to tear his eyes away. 

 

He leaves Haru's place not too long after, and for the entire train ride home he wracks his brain for a suitable companion to accompany him on this venture. it was difficult to know what Haru was planning, to what degree he might play dirty, but this was Rin's own bit of leverage, and he had to choose wisely. It was like deciding which general in his army to accompany him into battle, and it needed to be done carefully and strategically.

 

The fact alone that Haru had excluded Sousuke as a possible candidate was a smart enough move, enough to convince Rin that Haru was likely taking this as seriously as he was. Sousuke would have been Rin's first choice, was in fact the only reason Rin had wanted to bring somebody, mostly because it would have been good strategy on his part. Who was more a champion for Rin's constant victories over Haru, no matter under what context, than Sousuke? He wouldn't have to even know what was going on other than that Rin needed to win, and he would've unquestioningly helped make it happen. No, it was probably for reasons beyond "third-wheeling" that Haru rejected him as a contender for the position of Rin's companion, Rin was certain of this. 

 

It was just as well. He could do without the hostile atmosphere that inevitably permeated between the two anyway. 

 

That settled, he goes through a mental list of the remaining Samzeuka swim team, weighing the pros and cons of each individual. 

 

It's only after an insistent three text messages of 

 

_RIN-SENPAI WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME_

 

suddenly pop up on his phone that he knows exactly who he'll be taking. 

 

 

 

Exactly one week and a half later, Rin finds Haru exactly where he'd planned on meeting him: a small park not far from the train station into the city. He's sitting on a bench attempting to feed a cookie to a squirrel but when he spots Rin approaching, he abandons what he's doing and stands up. He's alone, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and Rin might be struck by how serene and expectant he looks if they weren't likely about to engage in psychological warfare with one another. For all he knew, this innocent and coy disposition was Haru's first move. 

 

"Hey," Rin greets when he gets close enough. "Hope you weren't waiting too long."

 

"I was," Haru says immediately, and Rin, as always, can't tell if he's joking or being sincerely passive aggressive. 

 

"No need to be an ass about it, alright," Rin says, frowning. "I'm only a few minutes late."

 

"You're so late I even had enough time to grab our tickets before you got here." Haru pulls his hand out of his pocket, displaying two movie tickets. Rin cranes his head trying to read them, but Haru moves his thumb over the title. 

 

"Don't ruin the surprise."

 

Rin utters a frustrated noise, but backs off anyway. 

 

"Where's your chaperone," Haru asks, looking around curiously. 

 

"He's -- " and Rin starts glancing around too, as if he wasn't sure at what point he'd lost him. When he peers behind himself in the direction he'd come from, he rolls his eyes and jerks a thumb that way. "He's coming."

 

Haru peeks behind Rin to where he'd been looking, and his eyebrows raise just the slightest bit behind his bangs. In the distance, bright orange hair blurring as he comes at them at a mad dash, is the littler Mikoshiba. Haru didn't know him well, didn't know him at all really, but he knew him enough, and it definitely surprised him that this was the person Rin had willingly invited along with him to this.

 

"Ah…" he says in his deadpan tone. "You brought…that one."

 

Rin turns back to give him a look. "Is there a problem?"

 

Haru shrugs. "I assumed you'd invite Nitori"

 

"He was busy."

 

Truth be told, Ai wasn't busy. In fact, upon discovering that Rin was taking Momo to the movies with him, he'd be very obviously offended at having not been first choice. He didn't say anything of course, only fell silent, tugging at the hem of his shirt and fidgeting while Rin sat in his room explaining the situation to a very overly excited Momo. It was only during practice later the next day that Ai approached Rin, shyly asking after his decision. Rin didn't like to choose between his "children" but Momo was a strategic choice on his part. 

 

"You understand, don't you?" he'd said after attempting to explain it. Ai said yes but his face said something different, and finally the only way to placate him was to then offer a day with Sousuke as an alternative, which managed to perk Ai up immensely. Sousuke didn't find out about this until it was much too late for him to decline to this agreement, but Rin pulled the best friend card on him and that got him to shut up and go through with it.

 

Momo reaches them in little time, grabbing his knees and bending over in an effort to catch his breath. The other two wait patiently for him to compose himself, and then he straightens, clearing his voice and nodding stiffly in Haru's direction.

 

"Nanase-san," Momo says in greeting, and Rin has to snort derisively. It was kind of ridiculous seeing him look so serious and respectful, but if he had to guess, he assumed he was trying to adopt somewhere between Sousuke's cold standoffishness and Rin's casual attitude toward Haru. Monkey see, monkey do; something like that.

 

The stoicism is short-lived, however, when his eyes travel to Haru's hand and the two movie tickets clutched between his fingers. 

 

"Hey!" he yells loud enough for Haru to wince. "What about me? Where's mine?" His willingness to emulate his seniors wasn't strong enough to keep him from attempting to leap onto Haru's back in an attempt to grab at the tickets. Haru sidesteps him easily just as Rin barks at him to back off.

 

"Your mother will be purchasing that for you," Haru explains, nodding at Rin, who immediately screeches a defiant, " _hey!_ " 

 

"I said I'd be getting _your_ ticket, Rin. Not his," Haru continues. "What kind of date would this be if I bought tickets for _everyone_?"

 

His words cause Rin to stop short, his look of irritation melting into wide eyes and flushed cheeks, sputtering, " _da_ \-- wait, d-don't -- it's not…!"

 

"I told you this was a date!" Momo declares, slinging an arm around Rin's shoulder. Rin is still stammering over his words, finding trouble composing himself enough to speak properly. 

 

Haru stares between the two of them, then breathes out a sigh, shaking his head. 

 

"It was a joke." 

 

Rin's face turns redder somehow, but annoyance graces his face once more as he starts rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and glances away.

 

"I knew that," he mutters. 

 

"Right." Haru shrugs. "Let's go then." He turns, and, without waiting for them, leads the way. Rin and Momo allow him to walk farther on ahead before huddling close to each other a little distance behind him. 

 

"You were right, Rin-senpai," Momo whispers furiously behind a hand, narrowing his eyes at Haru's back. "He's crafty."

 

"Yeah. There's no way he let the 'd' word slip like that just to make a joke." Rin growls. "He's playing mind tricks with me." 

 

"Remember your training, Rin-senpai!" 

 

'Training' consisted of the entire last week of Rin and Momo marathoning the worst romance movies Rin could possibly find. More than half were Japanese, but they watched a handful of English ones as well -- all with Japanese subtitles, only put on as an afterthought when Momo kept asking Rin what was going on every five seconds. Momo was bored for most of this 'training,' kept muttering about how much more fun it'd be to watch action or horror films, but he did his job well enough by keeping Rin continually distracted enough with his incessant commentary. It certainly made everything less tragic and emotional. Rin only cried seven times and all of that occurred closer to the beginning of the week.

 

"Don't you let your guard down either," Rin mutters. "He can smell fear. Probably." He jabs a finger at Momo. "You're here to work for me."

 

Momo clenches a fist in determination. "Got it! I won't let you down!" 

 

The three arrive at the movie house a little while later. It's a small independent theater Rin had never been to before, the kind that had one auditorium and only showed one film a week. He peers up at the marquee to read the title of the film, and finds himself unable to understand it. Upon realizing what language this is, his eyes narrow and he grits his teeth. 

 

' _Haru, you motherfucker_ …'

 

"What's that say?" Momo asks, tilting his head. "That's not English, is it?" 

 

"It's French," Haru answers, leaning against the box office with his arms folded over his chest. Rin shoots a glare in his direction, and Haru only stares back, his face emotionless. 

 

This was completely from left field. A whole other ballpark. He'd been expecting Japanese or even an English film at worst, but this? He didn't know what to expect with this. French was the language of love, wasn't it? Haru didn't know a lot of things, but he had to at least know that. This was deliberate on his part, it had to be, Rin would bet everything he owned on this fact. 

 

This could either be interesting or completely disastrous. Obviously Rin knew nothing about this movie -- which, incidentally, rendered his intense research of all current releases in this country to be completely null -- so there was no way he could've been adequately prepared enough to know for sure how this was going to turn out.

 

Haru was good. Too good. Who was teaching him this stuff? Rin had to remember to call up Nagisa when this was all through. 

 

Left with no other choice, Rin approaches the box office and purchases Momo's ticket, all the while still gritting his teeth. He glares daggers at Haru as the ticket is handed over to him, then drags Momo by the arm, stomping into the lobby. As they pass the concession stand in the direction of their auditorium, Momo fights in Rin's grip, pointing excitedly and declaring that he wanted candy. Rin is in the middle of snapping at him about how this outing was hell enough as it is, that he didn't need to make it more aggravating than it already was, when Haru suddenly says, "I want popcorn. You both can get the seats." 

 

"They don't have saba-flavored popcorn, you know," Rin says, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"I know." Haru blinks. "I still want some."

 

Everything Haru says has suddenly become cryptic and suspicious and even though the words are completely harmless, Rin can't help but feel nervous about it. He has no reason to argue, though, so he leads Momo off to their auditorium and leaves Haru behind in the lobby. 

 

"What do you think he's planning?" Momo whispers to him.

 

"It's hard to say," Rin responds, his gaze distant as he ponders the idea himself. "Just don't let your guard down." 

 

The theater is mostly vacant except for an elderly couple near the front, two young teenagers in the back row, and a few individuals scattered here and there around the room. Rin and Momo pick a spot somewhere in the center of the middle-most row, and a few minutes later, Haru joins them. They see that he has not only bought popcorn but a soda as well. To Momo's delight, he tosses him a small box of candy, which he immediately tears into.

 

Rin stares at every move Haru makes from the minute he walks in, narrowing his eyes as the boy arranges his snacks before easing back into his seat which is, predictably enough, the one on Rin's other side. Haru notices him staring, then blinks over at him, frowning as if to say, ' _what? I'm not doing anything._ '

 

' _Like hell you aren't_ ,' Rin thinks back, but he spares Haru one last scrutinizing gaze before averting his attention. Momo is making loud smacking noises with his mouth as he scarfs down his candy beside him, and Rin reaches out to slap at the back of his hand. 

 

"Don't get distracted," he snarls in a harsh whisper. 

 

"Ow ow owww, Rin-senpai," Momo whines, rubbing the spot. "I won't! You don't have to hit me!"

 

The movie begins a short while later. Rin figured he'd be busy enough trying to outwit and thwart Haru's nefarious plans while the movie was going on that he wouldn't even pay enough attention to get invested in the plot, but when Haru does nothing suspicious for awhile, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the screen. Outwardly deny it as he may, romance movies were undeniably his favorite genre. This one appeared to be unfurling about as ridiculously sappy as one might expect, depicting a pair of childhood sweethearts separated by distance when their parents send them to different boarding schools across the country. Rin is reading along with the subtitles, but it's the sound of the French language that really gets to him, the ardency and passion with which each character speaks reaching him at his core until he finds himself twisting his hands tightly together in his lap. 

 

Under normal circumstances, he likely would have been gone by now, a blubbering mess. He can sense the familiar urge to weep welling inside of him, but he's found a way to combat it now. He recalls back to his week of watching movies with Momo, remembers the way the boy would fart at inappropriate moments or point out details like, "Rin-senpai, check out that lady's BUTT chin," and he can feel himself grow stronger. 

 

He can do this, he thinks. He swallows his tears, and smooths his expression. He's totally got this. 

 

Beside him, Haru, who has only been half paying attention to the movie, keeps casting sideways glances at Rin. When Rin isn't crying half an hour into the film, he frowns, glancing back at the screen to see at what point in the film they're at. The main couple, at their respective boarding houses, are writing tear-stained love letters to one another, only to have them intercepted by their dictatorial headmasters. And yet Rin hadn't uttered the slightest whimper yet? Something was not right about this. Haru had no desire to watch this movie to begin with, but he had assumed the bet would be over by now and they could've all gone home already. 

 

He looks back at Rin, sees him breathing heavily, sees his fingers clenched around each other, but his face is completely dry. Haru continues to frown, utterly bewildered by this -- and then a thought occurs to him, and he relaxes. 

 

_Ah. He's fighting it._

 

Well, some small part of Haru suspected this, but it was nothing to him, really. He'd gone to Nagisa before this day had arrived, had asked for his expert advice on how to handle Rin today, and was prepped with more ammo than he thought he would ever need. He was ready for such a scenario.

 

Haru waits until the music in the film turns sentimental and sweet and soft before leaning over and in a whisper says, "Rin." he headbutts him gently until Rin glances over at him uneasily, and then he holds out his cup of soda, wiggling it between them. "Do you want to share this with me."

 

"Hm?" It's a small noise from Rin, but Haru can hear the slight quiver in his tone. 

 

So easy to tease, this one. Haru resists the urge to smile smugly at the sound and continues, "it's too much. We should share it." Not taking his eyes away from where they're locked with Rin's, he takes a sip in the dark of the theater and gives Rin a very tender look right when the music swells -- which was just excellent timing on his part, he commends himself -- then holds the cup out for Rin to indulge as well, gazing up at him intently as he does. He eyes trail down to watch Rin's adam's apple bob as he gulps, and he can nearly _taste_ victory. 

 

However, unfortunately for him, Momo, who had never felt more bored out of his mind watching a movie in his entire life and had long since resorted to constructing a plane out of his empty candy box, was on the alert. The sounds of Haru's soft whispers wasn't lost on him, and he'd been paying careful attention to this interaction taking place on Rin's other side. when Haru pulls that last move, Momo moves quickly, bracing himself by Rin's arm rest as he stretches over and captures the straw in his mouth. He slurps loudly and deeply until the soda is completely gone.

 

Rin and Haru both stare at him with wide eyes. 

 

"There!" he breathes in a loud whisper, a grin widening on his face. "Problem solved!" 

 

A small crease forms between Haru's brows as his gaze trails down to the empty cup still clasped in his fingers. He shakes it gently, as if to confirm that it was in fact empty, and, upon hearing the ice clink around against each other in there, he mutters a soft, "…thanks…" before depositing the cup into its cupholder on the other side of him and settling back against his chair.

 

Rin and Momo relax as well, but after the moment passes, Rin leans over and, in as discreet a voice as he can muster, utters in a genuinely grateful tone, "Momo, you're beautiful and I love you."

 

"No problem, senpai!" 

 

Haru, meanwhile, found himself suddenly driven by a random bout of competitiveness that only Rin could draw out of him. He wanted to play this game? Fine. Haru wasn't going down without a fight either. He hadn't even begun to pull out the big guns here. While he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, Rin's stubbornness demanded it. He wracks his brain for what other things Nagisa had told him to do, and, settling on one, begins the second phase of his attack. 

 

When enough time goes by, Haru, discreetly and as casually as he can, suddenly removes his hand where he had it tucked in his lap. He rests his elbow on the armrest between him and Rin and then drops his hand there, holding it out and open, with his palm facing up.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Rin stares at it. How can he not stare it? It's right there, between them, open and inviting. His bucket list of romantic activities included holding hands in a darkened theater, for crying out loud. This was dirty, foul play, absolutely unfair. Rin's hands clench on his thighs and he forces his eyes to stay trained on the screen, to resist casting glances downward at where Haru's hand lay right beside him. 

 

When the main couple on the screen begins to kiss tenderly for the first time since reuniting, however, Haru turns his hand over and starts inching it over a bit, then starts nudging Rin's fingers with his own. Rin freezes, seizing up, his own hand shaking and not resisting Haru's movements. He doesn't move it, though he keeps telling himself to, and Haru gets as far as looping his pinky around Rin's before -- 

 

Momo, watching the entire time, quickly grabs Rin's other hand and squeezes it so tightly that he digs his nails into it. Rin has to bite down a loud yelp, knocking Haru's hand away in an attempt to wrench Momo's nails from where they're digging painfully into his skin. Haru recoils, drawing his hand back as Rin rounds on Momo, his back to Haru. Like this, Haru can only barely hear the conversation that ensues, hears the furious angry whispering from Rin, hears Momo whimpered response before Rin raises a fist and starts shaking it threateningly, his whispering getting loud enough that Haru can make out, " _THANK YOU BUT MAYBE TRY SOMETHING ELSE BEFORE YOU GO AND TEAR MY SKIN OPEN_." 

 

Rin eventually settles back against his chair, breathing deeply as he tries to calm down. He glances at Haru, who is pretending to not have been eavesdropping the entire time, and mutters, "sorry." Haru shakes his head, 'don't worry about it', but there was no way he was trying that one again. It was time for a new tactic. 

 

Much later in the film, past the climax of the plot, Haru puts his new plan into motion. As nonchalantly as he can, he places his hand under the armrest between him and Rin and eases it up, pushing it back into the space between their backrests. It's hard to be too subtle about something like this, but he ignores the way Rin immediately notices what he's doing, how he begins to stare at him suspiciously. Once the armrest is gone and before Rin can react in any way to prevent this, Haru sidles closer toward him and leans over to rest his head on Rin's right arm.

 

He feels Rin freeze up, and this is the hardest Haru had ever had to fight a smile in his entire life. He doesn't acknowledge Rin's reaction at all though, only snuggles his head there a bit more as if to make himself comfortable, then lets his eyes ease shut. 

 

It takes a few seconds for Rin to manage any words, a breathy little, "what are you doing," mumbling its way out of his mouth in the same shaky voice he'd been using this entire time. 

 

Haru keeps his eyes shut when he whispers back, "this movie is really boring and I'm tired." 

 

"Well," Rin squeaks out before clearing his throat and trying again, "well, why'd you _pick it_ if you don't like it?" 

 

"I thought _you'd_ like it." Haru pauses for dramatic effect before moving against Rin's shoulder, dragging his cheek against the soft material of his sweater to tilt his face up and glance at Rin beneath his lashes. "Do you like it?" He loathes the sugary sweet way he has to say this. Nagisa had made it practice it with him like ten times before he got it right --

 

"Do I have to…" 

 

"YES, HARU-CHAN, IT'S IMPORTANT." 

 

\-- and probably never in a million years would he ever use a voice like this and sincerely mean it, but this was war, dammit, and sacrifices had to be made. 

 

He's rewarded almost immediately when, in the glow of the movie screen, he sees a faint flush color Rin's cheeks. This close, he can even see the way Rin's bottom lip quivers, sees the shine in his eyes. This was it, surely it had to be it, there was no way he was putting up with this much physical contact not to yield results. Rin takes a second to respond, staring at Haru like he had grown a third head, and then shakily he manages to squeak out a tiny, "it's alright," shrugging his shoulder in an effort to look casual. This time Haru does allow himself to smile, a small sweet one, before turning away and gazing back at the movie screen. Just as Rin might likely think the worst is over, Haru deals his final blow: wrapping an arm around Rin's bicep and squeezing it gently. 

 

It's Rin's choked sounds that alert Momo to what's happening. He'd started dozing off himself and hadn't been paying much attention to the other two, but when he glances over to see what's causing Rin to react like he is, he knows exactly what to do. This was one Sousuke had briefed him on, had pulled him aside for after Rin had told him about this little outing of theirs and the bet that was going on along with it. 

 

"If Nanase pulls something like this, which he _probably_ will…" he'd mentioned, rolling his eyes and scoffing as he did, "here's what you need to do." 

 

And so, with practiced ease, Momo stretches his arms far above his head, letting out an exaggeratedly loud yawn as he did. In one swift motion, he drops his right arm behind Rin's back and forcefully smacks Haru's head with the back of his hand. 

 

Haru seizes back immediately, grabbing the back of his head in pain and muttering out a small, "ow…" as he does. Momo is already whispering out a very insincere sounding, " _sorry, Nanase-san_ ," offering Rin a cheeky grin and a thumbs up while Haru has his face turned away. Rin, meanwhile, can only blink in surprise, as if woken from a stupor. In fact, it takes him a second or two to realize what just happened before he smacks Momo behind the head, harshly whispers, " _stop injuring people_!" then, mutters, "sorry...again," to Haru out of the corner of his mouth. This time, Haru only responds with glare, then averts his eyes again to stare unfocused at the movie screen. 

 

The film ends not too long later, with a happy ending for the main couple. Most importantly of all, after the head-smacking incident, Haru tries nothing further with Rin, and, miraculously enough, Rin manages to avoid shedding a single tear. He tries to decide if now or later is a better time to gloat, but he's too busy being amazed enough at himself for fighting it for -- what, almost two hours? This was impressive, even to him. 

 

The credits role and the three stand, Momo yawning ridiculously as he does. 

 

"Oh man, I am _so_ glad that's over. I thought I was going to die." He casts a glance back at Rin. "You owe me big time, senpai."

 

"Shut up," Rin growls back as they file out of the row, shoving his hands in his pockets and nudging Momo with his knee. "Ai would've come for free." 

 

"Okay, but would Nitori-senpai have clawed the back of your hand to save you from yourself?"

 

"He would've found a less _painful_ way to make himself useful probably!" 

 

"Rin," Haru says suddenly, and the two, having walked on ahead of him into the lobby, stop as they remember him. Haru is staring at Rin with the same impassive expression he always wears, and to this, Rin can't help but grin in response. The moment for boasting had finally come. 

 

"How do you like that, Haru?" He opens his eyes wide at Haru and points at one of them. "Not a drop! Told you so, didn't I? Ready to declare me the victor?"

 

Haru nods, which is enough to startle Rin momentarily, before mumbling, "I just wanted to say… I had a nice time." And then Haru takes a step closer and puts a hand on Rin's arm, bracing himself. Before Rin or Momo can react in time (for neither of them saw this coming in a million years) Haru leans over and presses his lips to Rin's cheek, right at the corner of his mouth. 

 

There's a beat of silence as Haru pulls back, long enough for Rin's entire face to turn bright red. He's blinking rapidly, his mouth moving to respond, but he can only get out, " _wha_ \-- what…wha…" 

 

Momo reaches for him immediately, gripping his hand tightly and furiously whispering, "stay strong, Rin-senpai!"

 

Haru has long since stood back, staring at Rin expectantly. When nothing happens outside of this flustered reaction, Haru frowns, narrows his eyes, peers a little closer, and then, 

 

"Really? Nothing?" He finally sighs, shrugging. "Alright. You win." 

 

"Huh?"

 

Haru holds out his hand. Rin is still so in a daze that Momo has to pick up his hand and guide it over to feebly shake Haru's. 

 

"I won't call you a crybaby anymore."

 

The words are so sweet that they seem to free Rin from the spell he was put under, and he blinks once, twice, before a hopeful grin stretches across his lips. "Yeah?" he breathes, and then the bravado is back, although noticeably weaker than it was before Haru's last minute effort. "How does defeat taste, Haru? Not so fun being a loser for once, huh?" 

 

"Sure." Haru zips up his jacket, and then glances at his watch. "My train is leaving soon so I'll see you later." He nods at Momo once, then turns and leaves out the main door to the lobby.

 

When he's long gone and they're completely in the clear, Momo pumps a fist before slapping Rin on the back. "Woo, congrats, senpai, you did it! I knew you could!" 

 

There's no response from Rin, and after the silence goes on for too long, Momo turns to look at him. The smile has faded from his face as he stares off into the distance in deep thought, his fingers dancing over the spot on his face where Haru had kissed him.

 

"Senpai?" Momo asks, concerned, before Rin starts walking, straight out of the theater and out onto the sidewalk. Momo hurries along after him.

 

As promised, Rin rewards Momo by buying him anything he wants for lunch. Momo opts for cheeseburgers, predictably enough, and ends up devouring all four of them on the walk back to the train station. They park themselves on a bench while they wait for their train, and Momo fills the silence prattling on about nothing to an audience that clearly isn't listening. When their train does arrive, Rin seemingly floats off the platform and into the carriage, with Momo running along beside him. 

 

It's not until they're both seated by the window and the train starts moving, with Momo pressing his face against the glass to watch the landscape race by, that Rin suddenly makes a sound. It's discreet at first, but then another comes out, much louder and more pathetic, and when his shoulder start shuddering enough for Momo to feel it, he spins around in his seat to stare at Rin. 

 

Rin's fingers are clenching against his thighs, his arms rigid as he hunches over on them. His bottom lip is quivering tremendously, his eyes squinting and fighting the urge to blink, and his face is ugly, wrecked and scrunched up, gazing down at the floor. It's when Momo finally asks him, "ah, Rin-senpai, are you alright?" that the floodgates finally break and big fat tears begin spilling out the corners of Rin's eyes. 

 

"Sh-shut up, Momo!" Rin snaps in a sob, burying his face in his forearm as if he could still hide the undeniable fact that he was in fact now crying all the pent up tears he'd wanted to cry since three and half hours ago. 

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Momo yelps, sliding about a foot away in alarm. "What are you doing!" 

 

They spend the entire train ride like that, with Rin sobbing ridiculously into his arm and Momo awkwardly keeping his distance, glancing uneasily from side to side, unsure of whether to comfort him or give him his space. The crying eventually subsides into whimpers and sniffles, and it's only then that Momo eases back next to him. He remains silent all the same, so sure that Rin would like to forget any of this had even happened in the first place. At their stop, they trudge back to their dorm in silence, Rin stomping along ahead while Momo trails behind him with his fingers laced behind his back. 

 

Momo does not discover the reason behind Rin's tears until they reach their floor and Rin bids him a curt goodbye before throwing open his dorm room door and slamming it behind him. Momo takes about five steps away before he hears it. 

 

"OH MY GOD," Rin whines loudly, the wretched sobbing rearing its ugly head again. "I can't believe he kissed me. I can't believe I sat through that whole movie and then HE KISSED ME."

 

Momo freezes where he stands. 

 

"Did he now?"

 

"SOUSUKE."

 

"Yes?"

 

"IT WAS SO ROMANTIC, SOUSUKE, IT WAS THE MOST ROMANTIC THING THAT IDIOT HAS EVER DONE TO ME."

 

"There, there."

 

"I HATE HIM."

 

"I know, it's alright, tell me aaaall about it."

 

 

 

Ai opens his mouth to ask Momo about the movie the minute he walks in, but Momo holds out a hand to stop him, flopping onto Ai's bed before he says anything further.

 

"You are _so_ lucky he asked me and not you. Trust me."


End file.
